


Feels Like Coming Home

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet Pea, coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Coming Home

"Rocket's dead," Sweet Pea says into the phone, then remembers that no one at home knows the name Rocket. "Rachel. Rachel's dead." Sweet Pea—Sarah—bursts into tears.

The explosion on the other end of the line makes it clear that Sweet Pea doesn't dare get any nearer home than the pay phone she's at.

***

Sweet Pea—Sarah Sarah _Sarah_ —spends hours combing through records in Tinytown Ohio. The place isn't actually called Tinytown, but it might as well be; the name's only important as a connect-the-dots with Amber. Baby Doll was committed by her family and Blondie's family is dead, but Amber...someone might want to know what happened to Amber.

To Kim Hei Ryung.

Finally, Sweet Pea finds what she's looking for and picks up a pay phone.

"Yobosayo," says an accented voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Sweet Pea says, hoping the person speaks English.

"Hello?" the voice answers. "Who is this?"

"Do you know Kim Hei Ryung?" Sweet Pea asks, hoping she hasn't mangled the pronunciation too badly.

"I'm her mother."

"I'm so sorry to tell you this," Sweet Pea says. "She's dead."

A cry.

"I'm sorry," Sweet Pea repeats. "I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"How did it happen?" Mrs. Kim asks finally.

"She died trying to come home," Sweet Pea says. "She was a good friend," she adds, uselessly. "I'm sorry."

Sweet Pea hangs up the phone. Sarah crosses the street to the nearest Help Wanted sign.

Tinytown Ohio isn't Sarah's home, but somewhere needs to be, and Amber's home is as good a place as any.


End file.
